Neverland Boy
by Jen711
Summary: Do boys ever go to Neverland? Besides Micheal and John I have never heard of any other accounts of this happening. So here comes my story. Please read and review! [author's note and ch. 19 are up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Halloo everyone! Under the encouragement of frodoschick I decided to post the Peter Pan story I've been working on. I you all like it! **

* * *

"Do any boys ever go to Neverland?" seven year old Eric asked his older sister Zoe. 

"No" she answered

"How come?"

"I dunno, but the only reason John and Michael went was because Wendy wouldn't go without her brothers" Zoe had just finished telling him the story of Peter Pan, for the millionth time. Eric loved the story of Peter Pan, the pirates, the Indians, the adventure, the flying and the boy who would never grow up. Zoe had told Eric all the Peter Pan stories ever told multiple times ever since he was five. Zoe was three years older than Eric; she enjoyed telling Eric stories, especially Peter Pan stories. But lately Zoe had been hanging out with her friends more than Eric.

"Zoe, can you please play pirates with me?" Eric asked one Saturday afternoon.

"Sorry Eric, I have Rebecca over, see?" Zoe said pointing to her friend.

"She can play too" Eric offered

"Sorry, she doesn't like playing pirates like you do"

"We do" Eric corrected, a frown on his little face

"That's right, now why don't you go play by yourself, or invite a friend of you own over?"

"Okay" Eric said, disappointed. Later that day he went around the neighborhood and looked for some friends. He walked about three houses down when he saw a little boy playing soccer in his front yard, he was really good. The little boy, in contrast to Eric's black hair and average skin with freckles, had light blond hair and a dark tan.

"Hi" Eric said, the little boy kicked the ball into his little plastic goal and looked at Eric.

"Hi" he said "I'm Ian"

"I'm Eric"

"Do you want to play soccer with me?"

"Sure, let me go let my mom know"

"Ok"

"I'll be right back" Eric ran down the street to let his mom know where he was going to go play. Eric and Ian played together everyday for the rest of summer. They played sports which by the end of summer, Eric was really good at. They also played board games and video games. Eric started to like playing those things more than pirates and Indians, he eventually grew out of those games, but he never forgot about Peter Pan.

* * *

By the time Eric reached the eighth grade, the old Peter Pan stories were merely a memory stuck in the back of his head. He was still best friends with Ian. His family and Eric's family were planning a vacation on Ian's family's boat. It was big old ship that Ian spent most of his summers on. He had invited Eric and his family to sail around for a month on the boat, _The Magdajena._ Ian and Eric were sitting on the dock, their legs dangling over the deep blue water, reflecting the evening sky above them. Eric looked up and saw a large star grow bright and wink at him. 

"_Second to the right and straight on till morning"_ Eric whispered into the night air.

"What?" Ian asked

"Nothing, just something from a story I liked when I was little"

"Oh, are you excited for when we leave tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I can't wait!"

"Good, it'll be a lot of fun"

"Yeah"

That night Eric dreamed of flying through the air, watching _The Magdajena_ float beneath him, but the boat wasn't floating, it was flying too. Suddenly the boat rose up and Eric became caught in its massive sails. Eric was struggling to fly free again when he awoke, tangled in his very own sheets. It had all been a dream. Sunlight streamed through his window so he showered, dressed and headed downstairs where he found his family all ready to head down to the docks. Eric grabbed the bags he had packed a week ago and helped Zoe load up the car. The dock was only a few minutes away from the house but they felt they couldn't carry all the luggage such a short way. When they arrived, the boat was gleaming in the early morning light. They carried all their luggage onto the ship and got settled in. Ian gave Eric the grand tour of the boat. That afternoon they set sail. Eric loved the feeling of soaring across the ocean. Eric leaned against the rail and breathed in the fresh salty air. It brought back the joy he had felt while he was flying in his dream. Then the horror of getting caught in the sails flooded his body and he moved away from the railing. By the evening they had traveled far away and Eric could no longer see land. That night he and Eric were out on deck when a big storm started up. Waves raged and winds screamed. The boat rocked and bounced at the mercy of the weather. Ian's dad had instructed Ian and Eric to take the extra sail down below. Eric and Ian lugged the heavy canvas across the deck when a wave crashed upon them. Ian was under the heavy sail enough to not be harmed but Eric was swept away by the wave.

"MAN OVERBOARD!" Ian hollered at the top of his lungs. Everyone looked at him with horror. They all ran to edge to watch Eric's head poke above they surface, all of them including Eric, gasped. Eric went back under as everyone tried to find out what to do. They threw out ropes and life preservers. Eric grabbed onto a life preserver and floated away from the boat. His mind was groggy and full of water, but he remembered shouts of the people on the boat calling out his name. He didn't remember anything else that night. The next morning he was soaked thoroughly except his longish black hair that was drying in the morning sun. _The Magdajena _was nowhere in sight, much less any other boats. He clung to the life preserver for another hour before he passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

Peter Pan flew over a crystal clear ocean as he sang at the top of his lungs to Tink who was not enjoying his off-key notes at all. Suddenly he stopped singing. Tink asked him what was wrong. 

"There's a boy in the water!" Peter shouted. "We should go swim with him". Tink pointed out that he was unconscious and stranded and probably didn't want to swim. "We should help him if he's unconscious" Tink informed Peter that this was a good idea. So Peter dove down to the water and lifted the boy up into the air. Peter began fly away when Tink reminded Peter of kidnapping and other felonies he was currently performing but Peter didn't care. He was determined to help this boy, and it was obvious he didn't have anywhere else to go. So Peter, Tink and Eric flew off to Neverland.

* * *

**Please let me know what you think, I would also love to know what you think you should happen next!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone. I realized I forgot my disclaimer: I do not own the story Peter Pan or any of its original characters. The ones you don't recognize (Eric, Ian, Zoe, their families…) are actually mine. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers! (tinks-belle85, lilmizzrebel31 and Slightly!)**

**

* * *

**Nibs, Tootles, Curly, Slightly and the twins sat outside the tree house waiting for Peter. 

"It's always so boring when Peter isn't here." Nibs thought aloud.

"Nuh-uh, when the Indians attack that's lots of fun!" Tootles claimed

"Well they're not right now" Curly argued

"I know that!" Tootles shouted

"No you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"Shut up Tootles!" Curly yelled and tackled him to the ground. All the other boys joined in and began wrestling each other. Tink flew in and realizing she was not the center of attention screamed her loudest little fairy scream (which sounded like a high shrill whistle). The boys stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She smiled and began to tell the boys about how she had rescued a drowning boy. They were enthralled by her story until Peter flew in carrying the boy.

"Is it true? Is it true?" they all asked "Did Tink really rescue the boy?"

"No!" Peter yelled, very offended as he set Eric on the ground "I did!"

"But Tinkerbelle said that she did" Curly said, confused as the rest of the boys.

"Well that's not true, I did. Tink is lying!" Tinkerbelle protested that that was not true. Their argument went on for a while and eventually all the noise of Tink arguing, the Lost Boys yelling and Peter arguing too, woke up Eric. He slowly sat up and stared at the verbal battle before him. Last thing he remembered was being under water, and now he was here? What was going on? He got up and slowly crept into the forest. Then he ran through the woods looking for a path or a road, or adults. Everything he passed recalled a strange memory from the back of his mind, like he had seen all this before in a distant dream. Soon he realized; _I'm in Neverland! This must be a dream! _

* * *

"Hey where'd the boy go?" Slightly yelled over the loud quarrel. Everyone went silent. Then everyone flared up again. 

"It's Tink's boy it's her fault she wasn't watching him!" Slightly pointed out. Tink protested that Peter had also insisted it was him who rescued him so it was his fault.

"I still think its Tink's fault!" All the boys were afraid to go against Peter. The quarrel continued until someone stopped it by yelling:

"SHUT UP!" Peter yelled "We should go look for him. He could get into trouble. I'll lead the search party" he added with pride. For once, everyone agreed to this and they set off into the jungle. They all combed through grass, searched the forests and flew through the skies. But the rescued boy was no where to be found.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. My ideas come in short spurts. Please Review! )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long. I was busy with homework and stuff. I want to dedicate this one to frodoschick cuz I haven't mentioned her yet. And I should of cuz she's awesome! Anyways please enjoy. )**

Eric stumbled through the brightly colored jungle. Every caw, rustle tap of snap made him jump a foot off the ground. He had been running around for about half an hour, but that was only Eric's guess, his watch had been lost in the waves of the ocean. He sat down on a stump to rest a minute when he heard shouts from not too far away.

"BOY!" Slightly screamed, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"HELLOOOOOOO? ARE YOU OUT THERE?" Tootles yelled. Eric ducked behind a tree as they passed him. _Why were they looking for him?_ Eric wondered. He ran away from the screaming boys. He ducked under branches and found himself on a rocky ledge. Beneath him was a shimmering lagoon. He sat on the edge or the rock and looked down at the clear green-blue water. Without warning Eric felt something touch his shoulder!

"AHHHRRGGHHH!" Eric yelled as he toppled of the rock and began to fall towards the lagoon. He looked above him to see a butterfly flying near the ledge. _A butterfly? He thought. My death will be caused by a butterfly? Dear god that's sad……curse all the butterflies. _Before he knew it he hit the water and sunk. He tried swimming, but something was pulling him down. He looked, girls! No…..he looked closer…..mermaids! He struggled but was outnumbered. Soon he realized they weren't pulling him down anymore but up. _Thank goodness, _Eric thought _I think my lungs are gonna explode! _When he finally surfaced, Eric found himself in a cave. Mermaids surrounded him smiling and splashing. Eric tried to duck underwater and swim away but they grabbed him and put him on a rock in the cave, they were no longer smiling. The mermaids took him swimming away as rejection and with them being beautiful creatures and all, were not used to that. They pinned him down on the rock and one of the mermaids drew out a sharp shell. Eric glared at them, hiding his fear, as the mermaid brought the shell closer and closer to his neck. Suddenly from the opening of the cave came a great crow! Peter swooped in and stole the shell just as it pierced Eric's skin. The mermaids scattered at the sight of Peter since they knew they shouldn't have been doing what they had done. They greatly respected Peter and knew by the look on his face he wasn't happy. Eric slowly sat up on the rock. Peter dove down next to Eric and casually sat cross legged in the air.

"You okay?" Peter asked

"Yeah……thanks for…you know…saving me" Eric said.

"Oh, no problem I do it wall the time for the Lost Boys."

"Peter?"

"How'd you know my name?"

"I dunno…….it was like I always knew."

"Yeah……that's the way it was with Wendy." Peter got a far off look in his eye. They stayed silent for a moment.

"So, this is really Neverland?"

"Yeah,"

"Whoa…….this is unreal"

"It is real! I just told you that. Don't you listen?"

"Yeah, I guess I just forgot for the moment" Eric chuckled. And that's what he did, he forgot. The rest of the day he flew through Neverland with Peter, Tinkerbelle and the Lost Boys and never did he once think about life before this.

**Ok. Whaddya think? Pretty please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! I hope you all like this next chapter. I tried to make it longer, but it's still a little short. I'm getting better though. I'd like to thank my reviewers for well….reviewing. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Ian sat on the edge of the Coat Guard boat staring out into the sea. It had been a day since Eric had gone missing. He had fallen overboard and no one has caught sight of him since. Eric and Ian's parents were telling the Cost Guard their story, again. They had sent out a distress call shortly after Eric disappeared into the black and murky waves. The Coast guard had found them and now they were all on the large boat. _The Magdajena_ tied to the end, trailing along like a baby elephant follows its mother. Which was appropriate since the Coast Guard boat was much, much larger than _The_ _Magdjena. _Zoe standing off to the side, staring out at sea like Ian had before he turned to her. He sat up and walked to her.

"We'll find him"

"I know, it just seems like the Coast Guard isn't doing anything!"

"I know, but they'll do something soon. Right?"

"I guess"

"Let's hope so"

"I'm sure they will"

"Yeah"

"Well, I'm going below to get something to eat, do you want to come?"

"Nah, I'll stay here"

"Okay" Zoe left. Ian knew he had to do something to help or he'd explode. He tried helping but everyone just got mad at him. They told him he didn't need to do anything. They didn't understand that he really truly did. So he made a plan. He packed up everything he had brought onto the Coast Guard ship. That night he snuck out and then he tossed his duffel down to _The Magdajena. _Then he climbed down the heavy rope that kept it tethered to the ship. The he was on The_ Magdajena_. He ran down below the deck and grabbed the biggest kitchen knife he could find and then ran up deck and began cutting at the large rope. Once it was severed he realized, _no turning back now_. He brought up the sail and steered himself away from the unhelpful Coast Guard and the stupid adults who wouldn't do anything about it. He was looking for Eric himself! He was a good friend. He wasn't going to leave him behind. Just like Eric didn't leave him behind about a year ago **(here comes a flashback).** _It was a school field trip. They were going hiking up on a big mountain. Ian had slipped in some mud and was now 20 feet below the group hanging be some roots. The teacher had gotten so scared that she had instructed so one to do anything until the mountain ranger people came. She led everyone away so Ian wouldn't fell panicked with everyone staring at him. Yeah, like he wasn't already panicked enough, a few kids gaping at him wouldn't really have made a difference. Eric snuck away and scaled down the cliff onto a ledge near where Ian was hanging on for dear life. He was so far off the ground he was afraid to look down, and Ian wasn't even normally afraid of heights. Eric extended his hand, bracing himself on a sturdy piece of rock. Ian grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the ledge. Ian claimed he was about to lose his grip and would have fallen in a minute of two if Eric hadn't come. This really shut the teacher up after yelling at Eric for putting himself and Ian in danger, especially since the rangers hadn't come for another 6 minutes after Ian and Eric had climbed back up. After Ian had finished thanking Eric a million times over, Eric just shrugged and said "I know you'd have done the same thing for me". They never spoke of it again but Ian never forgot._

"I'm gonna do the same for you buddy, here I come!" Ian said into the wind as he sailed out into the night sea.

He had been sailing for hours when hen spotted another ship passing by. _I should go see if they've seen Eric._ Ian thought as he steered the ship in their direction. He saw people on the boat, all adults by the look of them, they were dressed kinda funny too. _They have no flag, that's weird_. Ian thought. By the time it occurred to him that they might be dangerous, it was too late. The pirate flag was going up, men were jumping onto _The Magdajena, _and a man with hooks instead oh hands was barking orders at all the men. They were crawling all over the ship. Going through cupboards, stealing things and they were all armed with pistols and swords. Ian tried to run (even though he really had nowhere to run to), but the man with hooks ordered everyone to stop him. Ian was ambushed by the pirates. Soon he was tied up and carried onto the other ship.

"Hello young man" the man with hooks said "I'm Captain James Hook. Welcome to _The Jolly Roger_!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading; I really hope you liked this chapter! I'll update soon. Please review! )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I noticed a mistake in my last chapter. I said "a man with hooks instead of hands was barking orders" but Hook only has one hook. Sorry ya'll. My mistake.

* * *

**

Eric flew through the forest along side Peter. The Indians had captured the other Lost Boys. Even though it was just a game Eric always got such a rush of exhilaration every time they played this game. He'd only played it a few times since he came here. _When did I come here?_ Eric wondered. He pushed the thought out of his mind. The thought of having no origin, no past, no background, really scared him. The day he realized he knew of nothing before his life in Neverland he got really frightened, except he remembered the name _Magdalena._ But every time he began to think about anything before Neverland, his mind became blank. Besides that Eric had functioned fine in Neverland. He now knew how to fight, how to fly and how to do everything else the Lost Boys could do. Eric and Peter arrived at the Indian camp site where the Lost Boys were tied up to a totem pole. Peter and Eric began battling for the Lost Boys' freedom. As hew began fighting a young Indian boy he looked up at Peter, how come he had seen this before? Eric suddenly thought of something: _He saw a young boy, sitting on a bed with a girl. She was telling him a story. "Then Peter swooped down with his sword and cut the boys free. Then they all scattered helping Peter defeat the Indian tribe" the girl was a wonderful storyteller and she seemed to have the little boy enchanted. "Then suddenly and Indian girl came forward and hit Peter over the head with a rock from behind!" the little boy gasped, the girl smiled then continued "Peter crumpled to the ground, and when all seemed lost to the Lost Boys, Peter sprung back to life and with a mighty crow he leapt up into the air. At that point the Lost Boys knew they had won. So did the Indians. There was no defeating Peter. He was amazing!" with a sigh the girl slid off the bed and kissed the little boy on the forehead goodnight. As she left the room she turned out the light, she said something, but he only saw her mouth move, no sound. _

Eric was jolted back to reality by the end of his remembrance. He remembered something! But he didn't even know if it was him in that bed. And who was that girl? He was no even more confused than before. He looked around. The girl's story had come true. Peter and the boys were prancing happily into the woods, the Indians looked defeated. And there was the girl, looking sadly at her rock that had not worked to defeat Peter. Eric followed the boys into the woods. When they got back to the house everyone went in different directions. Some to the food, some to the toys, some outside. Eric sat down and tried to remember. _He saw the girl leaving the room again. Only this time he could hear her words. "Goodnight Eric, sleep well" she whispered as she turned out the light._

"ERRRIIIICCCCCCCCCC!" Slightly yelled, as Eric was jolted out of his thoughts.

"What?" Eric asked

"Do you wanna practice sword fighting?"

"Yeah, let's go!" Slightly and Eric practiced fighting, trying out new techniques on each other. The other boys joined in. After they were done they all sat around panting breathlessly from all the dueling. Eric thought back to his flashback. _That little boy was me?_

"So have you found anything out about that young man yet?" Hook asked Smee.

"Did you want me to sir?"

"YES!" Hook yelled, not in a good mood today. He couldn't find Peter; there was barely anything of use on _The Magdalena_ except food, and water. Not anything of value.

"Oh, I'll go work on that" Smee scurried off to go question the boy. He ran down below deck and opened the door of the windowless closet where they were keeping Ian. When Smee addressed the boy he only scowled. Smee could tell he would have attacked had he not been tied up. "What's your name boy?" no answer "we can do this easily….or I can……" Smee tried to think of something menacing "……get Hook?"

"Pff" Ian snorted

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" Hook stormed in, holding his hook in an intimidating way.

"Ian" he said hotly. Showing the Captain he wasn't scared of this pirate man, even though he sort of was.

"Well Ian what was your business out at sea by yourself?"

"I was looking for my friend; he wasn't overboard a few days ago"

"Really?"

"Yes" Ian said rudely

"I don't like you attitude young man"

"Too bad" Ian couldn't tell if he was acting brave, or stupid. Hook obviously couldn't tell either.

"You're not going to cooperate are you?"

"Not if I can help it"

"Maybe a day without food or water will loosen your tongue!" and with that Hook and Smee left, locking the door behind them, leaving the room lightless.

"What am I gonna do?" Ian asked the darkness.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review……………let me know what you think! ) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all my readers and SPECIAL thanks to all my reviewers! You don't know how happy your reviews make me!**

* * *

"Come on Eric!" Peter yelled as they ran past the lagoon. Eric glanced down at the mermaid lagoon and shuddered. He was still afraid of that place ever since the mermaids almost slit his throat. Eric ran past and ducked an oncoming butterflies _I still hate you_ he telepathically told the butterfly. "Eric, stop being so slow!" Peter yelled. They were running to tell the other Lost Boys about how Captain Hook had just returned from a journey. They decided to all fly out and see what he'd been up to. Once they reached the Lost Boys they took off, flying over the water towards _The Jolly Roger_. They looked; nothing seemed out of the ordinary except a new ship trailing behind _The Jolly Roger_. "Come on guys, plan #46!" Peter yelled "who volunteers?"

"I will!" Eric said, he didn't particularly like plan #46 very much, but he was only one who could do the first phase without laughing.

"Good!" Peter said, now on my signal go" he then waved his hand. The Lost Boys scattered. They swooped through the sky above the ship and yelled and screamed, calling attention to themselves. Just as the boys started to fly back towards the island Eric stopped flying. He let himself fall he flailed he twisted, he contorted. The boys were very far ahead now. He gave a big yelp to let the pirates know he was there. They all looked up. Eric was getting closer to the water when a gust of wind blew him off course and he was blown into the sails of _The Jolly Roger._ He struggled to fly free again. _I've done this before……in a dream?_ Eric thought as he tried to untangle himself. Soon he was free, but he had to keep falling, he had to follow the plan. So he let himself drop onto the deck. He was soon (as planned) surrounded by pirates.

"AHA!" Hook yelled. "I know have a Lost Boy to lure Peter here, and when he comes we shall get Peter Pan for good!"

"Ummm, Captain, that has never worked before" Smee pointed out

"Only due to the stupidity of others!" Hook eyed Smee pointedly.

"Oh."

"So which one are you? Nibs? Slightly? Tootles?"

"No sir, I'm Eric" Eric tried to be nice, he had to follow the plan…….

"Eric?" Hook seemed confused "What kind of Lost Boy name is that?"

"I dunno sir"

"Nevertheless lock him up with the other one" _Other one? _Eric thought as he was carried below deck. _So Hook has been up to something! _Eric was thrown into a little closet where they usually kept prisoners. Once he was inside he saw another boy in there. He could barely see him with the minimal amount of light gleaming through the slits in the wood of the boat. But he saw the boy was tied, and asleep. After the pirate left Eric decided to see who the other boy was.

"Hey, you!" Eric said loudly after poking the boy. The boy stirred and looked up at him.

"Eric?" the blonde boy asked sleepily.

"How do you know my name?" Eric was totally confused.

"It's me...Ian!" the boy said excitedly, but then his face fell "Do you know who I am?"

"No," Eric honestly answered as he untied the boy's bonds "should I?"

"Yes, we're best friends. We're neighbors"

"I live here on the island."

"No you don't! You live on my street! 85th street!"

"No, I live in the hollow tree" Eric stared at him blankly, _who was this guy?_

"Eric, why don't you remember me?" Ian was close to tears. Eric didn't understand why he was so upset. He only mistook him for someone else. No biggie.

"Because I don't know you!" Eric became exasperated "Just get over it, I never knew you and you never knew me!"

"You're wrong" Ian flatly stated

"How could I know you and not remember it?"

"I don't know" Ian sadly said "Maybe I'm crazy, maybe you're not really here"

"No, I'm here" Eric with wide eyes assured him, he then pinched Ian to prove it

"Ow!"

"See, could a person that's not here cause you pain?"

"I guess not" Ian said "but I know your Eric, you just don't know who you are. You bumped your head or something, you have amnesia."

"No, I can remember things just fine." Eric shifted his eyes. He knew he couldn't remember anything since he came here, but this Ian guy was making him mad. Why did he insist so hard he knew him?

"Just try to remember Eric. If you don't remember me, what about Zoe? How bout your mom or dad? Just try" Ian asked with pleading eyes. Eric closed his eyes and tried to look back. _Eric was at the wheel of a golf cart, at a golf course. He was next to a pretty girl with red hair and blue eyes. In the back two seats were Ian and an older version of the girl that was telling him the story. They were all going at an insane speed. The girls were shrieking and Ian and Eric were grinning as golfers stared at them in disbelief. Once they reached a warehouse like garage Eric accelerated more and they spun out of control once they hit the wet concrete floor of the garage. By this time they were all shrieking. Eric pressed down the brakes and the golf cart began to slow. The men who were cleaning the floor (making it wet) were staring as they parked the golf cart. Once the teenagers climbed out they all began to laugh uncontrollably. The story girl began to chatter about how much fun that was. The other red haired girl drew Eric aside. "Oh my gosh, Eric that was so much fun! You're a really good driver" she giggled. Then they grew closer to each other and soon their lips were together. It started small but soon grew into a total mature and good kiss. The story girl elbowed Ian and soon they were both grinning. "Awww your little brother's first kiss!" Ian whispered to the story girl. _

Eric came back to the little closet and Ian. He grinned at Ian, who grinned back. _He remembered! _Just then Peter came rushing into the cell. He pulled Eric to his feet.

"Who's this?" Peter asked.

"My friend" Eric answered

"Oh, ok let's take him with us!" Peter headed out the door. They ran up to the deck where various pirates were moaning on the wooden planks. The Lost Boys were standing above them proudly.

"Where's Hook?" Eric asked

"Couldn't find him" Peter said with a shrug

"Really? That's not like him to leave _The Jolly Roger_ alone." Eric stated

"I know, but whatever. Let's fly!"

"Not so fast" a voice from behind said menacingly. Eric and Peter spun around. It was Hook! And his hook was at Ian's throat! "Fly away Peter, fly away Lost Boy's or I'll slit his throat!" Ian looked panicked. He had never faced death before. Peter looked over at Eric who gave him a pleading look. Peter nodded to the other boys and they all flew off. Eric and Peter were the last ones to leave. Eric sadly stared at Ian as he flew back to the island. Once Ian was a dot he looked away. His friend was a prisoner of Captain Hook. He now had a bargaining tool with Peter and the other Lost Boys! Eric could not imagine what evil thoughts were cooking and stewing in Hook's brain. He was scared for Ian, he was scared for the Lost Boys, and he was scared for himself. But most af all he was scared for Neverland.

* * *

**I think this was my longest chapter yet! Is it too sad that I'm proud of myself? ) REVIEW! Pretty please, with sugar on top? )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the million years it took me to update! I'd love to thank all my reviewers. :)

* * *

**

Eric sat in silence as the Lost Boy's excitedly talked of the day's events. About how many pirates they injured, about the plan, and all the excitement. They were now standing against each other, to see who was tallest. Tallness had become somewhat majestic. The tallest boys were the most admired. Peter and Eric naturally were the taller of the boys. Bur Eric didn't really care at the moment. Eric now felt separate from them, distant. He was now an outsider. He had a past, he remembered it, and he had a life outside of Neverland. And now that Eric knew that he felt separated. The Lost Boys knew it now too, but it didn't really affect them one way or another. It was Eric's plight. But his hopes rose because Peter had said they would go rescue Ian today. Peter swooped in and crowed.

"I just heard the Indians blow their war horn!" Peter animatedly said.

"What does that mean again?" Tootles asked

"They caught one of you, and they're holding him captive!" The boys looked around and counted each other, tryoing to figure out how many were gone.

"Which one of us?" Nibs asked

"Well….who's missing?" Peter asked.

"Slightly" Eric mumbled from the corner

"Aha lets go rescue him!" Peter rose inot the air

"Wait!" Eric bolted over to Peter, "what about Ian!"

"Who?" Peter inquired

"My friend, who is still on _The Jolly Roger,_ with Hook! You said we'd rescue him!" Eric yelled

"Oh…..what about Slightly?" the Twins asked

"I'm in charge and I say we go for Slightly!" Peter said proudly.

"But the Indians won't do anything to him, who knows what Hook is doing to Ian as we speak!"

"I say we go for Slightly!" Peter's voice was rising with every word.

"What about Ian?"

""Maybe we won't even go after him at all!" Peter yelled he wasn't trying to be mean; he was trying to show the Boys he was still on top even though this boy was as tall as him.

"Fine, I'm going after Ian myself!" Eric practically screamed

"No your not, you have to help us find Slightly!" Peter yelled

"No I don't!" Eric stormed out of the house and left the Lost Boys stunned into silence. No one had ever stood up to Peter before; they were curious what would happen next.

"Let's go get Slightly" Peter mumbled, he was just as shocked as the boys were. But as they paraded through the jungle Peter became less and less concerned with the boy he rescued.

* * *

Eric ran through the forest, looking for a fairy. He ran until he got to the enchanted tree where most of the fairy's lived or at least spent time around. They all scattered when he came crashing through the bushes. 

"Wait!" he cried "I just need some fairy dust to fly! I need to rescue my friend" he tried to explain to the scattering fairies. But then he noticed they weren't scattering, at least not all of them, they were assembling into little rows. _Are they gonna attack me?_ Eric thought, the little fairies looked mad, perhaps they didn't know he was a Lost Boy. Suddenly a light layer of gold dust was all around him then the gold dust swirled around him, bright, sparkly, tickly, suffocating, yet soft dust. Then Eric couldn't see the fairies or the tree or even anything but the sparkly gold dust, then everything went black.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Just to let you know I accept anonymous reviews. Please review and let me now what you think. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**_A special thanks to frodoschick who helped me with part of this chapter!_ Extra Disclaimer: The lyrics featured here belong to _Peter Pan the musical_…..not me!**

* * *

****

"Smee!" Hook's voice rang throughout the dark and murky ship. The water churned beneath _The Jolly Roger_ and the stars winked at it from above. Sharks and mermaids alike had taken refuge in underwater caves to avoid the oncoming storm. Even though the skies were clear, they all knew it was coming. Pirates drank rum and sang below deck. .

_Who is Blue Beard?  
(Nobody!)  
Who is Nero?  
(Nobody!)  
Who is Jack the Ripper?  
(Nobody!)  
Ahahaha!  
Who's the swiniest swine in world?  
(Captain Hook! Captain Hook!)  
Who's the dirtiest dog in this wonderful world?  
(Captain Hook! Captain Hook!)  
Captain of villainy  
Madder and loot lout  
Eager to kill any  
Who says that his hook isn't cute!  
(It's cute!)  
Ahahahah!_

They broke off and started singing a new song.

_Never smile at a crocodile  
No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile  
Don't be taken in by his welcome grin  
He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin  
Never smile at a crocodile  
Never dip your hat and stop to talk awhile  
Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day  
Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile  
You may very well be well bred  
Lots ot etiquette in your head  
But there's always some special case, time or place  
To forget etiquette  
For instance:  
Never smile at a crocodile!_

Much to the disappointment of Ian they were not good singers He was sitting in the room he had been confined to. The very thin walls let in every noise the pirates made. "SMEE!" Hook yelled again. Smee came waddling into the Captain's room. Hook was standing in the middle of the room looking distressed. "Where is Mr. Swashbuckler? I already have Mr. Smilykins, Mr. Ribbbypoo, Ms. La-fala, Mrs. Roseyness and Joey! But I can't find Mr. Swashbuckler; you know he's my favorite! Where could he be!" Hook yelled gesturing at his vast collection of stuffed toys set up on his bed. The toys all had their place. There was a small place that was empty. Ian grinned as he heard this last remark. No one knew Ian had swiped Mr. Swashbuckler while no one was looking. He had been taken to the Captain's room and was offered a place on the ship as a cabin boy. Ian had refused and Hook had gotten so fumed he had left with Smee following. While the other pirate had his back turned, Ian had grabbed the small teddy bear and stashed it in his pocket. No one noticed its absence as he was led roughly from the room. This was Ian's payback, but he had no idea that it would have had this grand of and reaction. Ian began to laugh; his laughter was drown out by the sound of a crow.

* * *

Eric woke up in a room, leafs were plastered on the walls, flowers on every table and a few other empty beds made of cloth were there too. He was alone. He sat up in the bed; something didn't feel right about him. He squirmed and got up. As soon as he got up he felt dizzy and fell. He stumbled across the room to a window. He looked out of the window as he clung to the windowsill to keep standing. His head pounded and his vision swam. He looked out the window and saw flowers, trees, bugs but they didn't look _right._ He heard footsteps and turned. A man was standing in the doorway, he had wings!

"Eric?" the man with the wings said in deep musical voice. He didn't get an answer. "Eric?" he asked again.

"Who's that?"

* * *

**Yeah it was frodoschick's idea for the whole Hook stuffed toys obsession! lol **

**Please review and let me know what you think! )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ha-ha left you with a little cliff hanger last time didn't I? evil laughter well I'm not _that _evil because I not bring you the next part…..here we go! (Small note: those italics are the last part from the last chapter...…well ya'll know that)

* * *

**

_Eric woke up in a room, leafs were plastered on the walls, flowers on every table and a few other empty beds made of cloth were there too. He was alone. He sat up in the bed; something didn't feel right about him. He squirmed and got up. As soon as he got up he felt dizzy and fell. He stumbled across the room to a window. He looked out of the window as he clung to the windowsill to keep standing. His head pounded and his vision swam. He looked out the window and saw flowers, trees, bugs but they didn't look right. He heard footsteps and turned. A man was standing in the doorway, he had wings!_

_"Eric?" the man with the wings said in deep musical voice. He didn't get an answer. "Eric?" he asked again. _

_"Who's that?" _

"That's your name" the man said

"It is?"

"Yes……well sometimes that happens after….……..well never mind that. Come with me"

"Alright" Eric said uncertainly. He followed the man down a vast hallway, all made of nature things. He studied the man from behind. He had light milky skin, chestnut hair, blue-green wings, and oval eyes at a slight upward slant, his eyes were true green. He clothes were green and brown. Eric trotted on his uncertain feet to keep up with him, stumbling from time to time. "So….what's you name?" he asked, if this guy knew his name (which apparently was Eric) he felt he had the right to know the wing guys name.

"Burian"

"So….uh…where am I?" Eric's words slid out of his numb mouth like pebbles.

"Not important"

"Uh…dude, I think it is"

"No….it really isn't"

"You're a rally bad liar, you know that?" numbness and exhaustion made him forget to be cautious. The fairy man swirled around.

"I do" he said a look of annoyance crossed his face, and he kept walking. Eric followed for a while and began to regain his senses. This man was a fairy! And he was his size? No wonder everything looked odd. Why was he following him? He turned on his heels and began walking back away from the fairy man. He broke into a run; he heard a whirring sound and looked back. Burian was soaring back at him with wings flapping wildly, his face showed rage Eric had never seen before in his life. Eric tried to run faster but his right arm was soon grabbed by Burian. Eric's arm was twisted and he fell in pain, his face paled, making his freckles pop. Burian stood above him, a smile on his face.

"I think you better come with me"

* * *

Ian sulkily stood in front of a band of accusing pirates. Hook standing before him clutching his teddy bear protectively. They had found Mr. Swashbuckler while Ian was asleep, in Ian's pocket. Hook drew pack a moment to go "tuck him into his itty bitty bed; he's been through a lot". Then he came back with a menacing glare upon his face. "You took Mr. Swashbuckler!" he accused.

"Yes I did" Ian blankly admitted.

"Oh, you're going to pay. No one takes my Mr. Swashbuckler from me!" A red yed Hook yelled as he advanced on Ian.

* * *

"Yeah! We rescued Slightly!" The Lost Boys cheered as they leapt through the jungle. Slightly was a little ashamed but none the less perfectly fine. Peter swooped around them as they cheered. As normal, Peter had played a main part in the rescue, and as normal he gloated afterwards. Recapping the main events and conveniently leaving out any, less than perfect details.

"Hey……where did Eric go?" Tootles memory was definitely less than perfect.

"He left. He decided we weren't as important as his…….Ian friend"

"Well……..wasn't he with Hook?"

"Yes……."

"How come we didn't help?"

"Slightly needed our help"

"Can we go help now?"

"No"

"How come?"

"Because"

"Because why?"  
"Because I said so!" Peter was getting red in the face.  
"That's stupid." There was a gasp among the Lost Boys. Tootles had never been so rude and defiant towards Peter……they didn't know what he was going to do next.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave reviews please, and I'll be sure to update soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Eh……………just read it ok? I have nothing else to say. (He-he-he rhyme!)

* * *

**

"Fine! I even don't want to stay anyways!" Tootles stomped off into the forest. He had never been banished before. It hurt. Peter was SO mad……he had only stood up for Eric. Tootles was deep in thought as he trudged through the jungles. Leaves smacked his face and he brushed the dirt away from his slightly tearstained face. _Eric was way nicer to him than Peter had been He might as well help him. But……what about the pirates?_ Tootles tried not to be, but he was scared of the pirates. _I'll just go stay with the fairies! They've always been nice to me._ _Then if Eric needs help I will go……maybe_. Tootles was a coward and he knew it. Finally he pulled past some leaves and came to the fairy tree. Its glowing lights were on but he saw no fairies flying about. He knocked on the wood but all was silent. Eric was way nicer to him than Peter had been. _Where could they all be? _He thought as he peered inside.

* * *

The soft fragrant smell of wood brought him back. Eric sat in a dimly lit wooden room. He had been asleep………._wait…no I wasn't! It was Burian, he hit me!_ He tried to get up, but vines bound him fast to the little chair. He looked around the blank room with a confused stare. The mornings (well he assumed it had been morning) events flooded back to him……Where was Burian the violent fairy?…..Who and where was Eric, the boy he supposedly was?

* * *

A red eyed Hook menacingly advanced on Ian. Ian braced himself for whatever Hook planned for him and readied himself to fight back. It seemed everything had been pulled down to slow motion. Hook was gliding towards him while the surrounding pirates cheered and grinned and whopped and clapped. Suddenly a young pirate pushed through the crowd and shouted. Ian couldn't hear him but it made everyone stop. Things retuned to normal and he heard the pirate say. "He'll be no use to us if you hurt him bad Captain Sir. Remember what you told me this morning? About Peter and the boy…..sir? Do you remember?" 

"Of course I remember you idiot!" Hook yelled. He glared at the pirate, making him back away. He then turned and struck Ian hard across the face. "Now, take him back to his room." He then turned on his heels leaving Ian on the deck, blood seeping slowly form his new wound. A few pirates pulled him up and began leading him to his room. Ian broke away from their grips and ran farther down the deck. Then he jumped off the ship and cannon-balled into the ocean below.

* * *

**Aha cliff hangers……..don't they just drive you **

nuts? Sorry for the shortness of this chapter,it will be longer next time.Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Ian plunged into the deep blue water. He heard shouts from above. He swam up for a gasp of air……..**_BAM! _**A blast from one of the cannons shattered his ears. A nearby splash told Ian he had nearly been hit. He ducked under and began to swim away from the ship. He prayed the somewhat clear water wouldn't give him away. He swam a great distance from the ship and turned around, his head bobbing above the waves; it seemed as if the pirates had forgotten about him. But wait, he saw a small boat propelling towards him at an extraordinary speed. Forgetting his fatigue he shot off and began to sprint towards shore. The boat was close behind as he climbed onto the sand. Ian ran off into the jungle, with pirates pursuing him. Leaves thrashed and twigs snapped as the race through the jungle continued. Ian ran through some leaves and ran into a small boy by a tree.

"Who are you?" the boy asked

"Ian" he grunted as he began to climb the tree in an attempt to get away from the pirates.

"Hey! You're Eric's friend!"

"How do you know Eric?" Ian was interrupted by more thrashing and shouting; the pirates were coming. "They're coming" he gasped. "Here climb up here; after they leave we'll talk." Ian reached out his hand to help Tootles scramble up the trunk of the massive tree.

* * *

"We can't keep him in there forever!"

"He's going to try to escape"

"Questions will be asked"

"What about the other fairies, they'll really want to know what he's doing here!"

"I don't understand any of this"

"What will we do?"

"We need to do something!"

"How are we going to handle this?" Questions rang throughout the room. A group of powerful fairies were meeting to find out what had to be done. The head fairy banged his fist on the table. The room fell silent.

"We will do what must be done" He growled "But not a moment too soon. He will continue to live amongst us until the time is ideal. He will become one of us. Eric will live and eat and work with us……at least until the time is right. But we have to do this correctly"

* * *

Eric squinted at the white walls. Beds with petal curtains lined the walls, similar to the one he was laying in. Pictures hung on the walls, fairies occupied other beds and fairies roamed up and down the aisles of beds. _Fairy hospital_ Eric thought. He tried to move but he was stiff. Not like tied up still, but stone-like stiff. He looked down. He was all bandaged up! _What happened to me? _He didn't hurt, but for some reason his whole body was bandaged and plastered and splinted and anything else that you could do. He looked around wildly. A nurse came up to his bed. She was holding a cup in her hands.

"What happened to me?" Eric said in a scratchy voice, he was so thirsty.

"Drink this" she commanded. The nurse held a cup to his lips (for he could notdo it himself) he sipped at the liquid, it felt icy on his throat but it burned it too. It was the most awkward sensationhe had ever experienced. "How come I don't hurt?" he asked, voice returned to normal.

"That's what this is for" she stated as she set the cup on his bedside table. "No you should get some rest" She drew the curtains around his bed and left as he fell asleep. When he awoke it was dark. He felt as if he were swelling up. It was almost like every single growth spurt he had ever experienced was happening all at once. The bandages squeezed his rapidly swelling body and he moaned in pain. The nurse came running in and frantically poured some more of the awkward potion down his throat. He felt his body return to its normal state. "There you go." The nurse cooed. "That'll keep you small" she walked out. _Keep me small? _The minute she said that, a vague memory of being big entered Eric's mind. But the memory clouded over as he found himself once again asleep.

* * *

**So…what did you think? Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long to update, but here it is Chapter 12! This story is getting long! I'm so pleased!

* * *

**

"Wake up……….Eric? WAKE UP!" Eric opened his eyes to see a young fairy girl standing over him. She had ginger hair and blue eyes. Her red wings stood out against her white petal dress. She stared intently at Eric.

"Who are you?"

"Sondra" she began unbinding his wraps.

"Hey?….HEY?…hold on a second missy"

"_Sondra_" she pronounced clearly.

"Yeah I know…I just meant….you know what, never mind. Why are you doing that?"

"You're not really hurt, you're being held prisoner. And I'm helping you escape."

"Why?" he began unbind his own legs since his arms were free, and she was right. He felt fine; no bumps, not even a bruise. _Only the left over scar from the fall off the deck and a few scratched thanks to Neverland adventures_. He thought. _Wait. Neverland adventures? Fall off the deck? _All his memories came flooding back. As if hearing his thoughts Sondra began to explain.

"They've been keeping you on medication to keep you our size so you don't grow again. Bandages so you can't move, saying you forgot your accident because it was so traumatic."

"They didn't tell me the traumatic part…..but come to think of it; it would have made sense. But I remember everything perfectly now. I was attacked by the fairies and gold dust."

"I know, it was a group of fairies, not all of them. Hook managed to pay off (and scare) a group of fairies to his side and now he wants you as leverage against Peter! The other boys are too used to getting captured, and knew more about fairies. So they decided to grab you."

"I feel so honored" he mumbled sarcastically. She giggled as she finished the last of the bandages. He got to his feet; he was tired, but fine.

"Come on," she said "this is only the beginning."

* * *

"Where did he go?" the burlier of the two pirates asked he stared around. Nothing out of the ordinary, only a big tree. He stared at the smaller pirate; it was the young one who had told Hook to stop.

"How should I know?" he asked defensively.

"You have better eyes than me" he answered as he peered around.

"Do you think he went up the tree?"

"Nah, no one can climb that fast." He moved along.

"If you say so Fred, if you say so" The young pirate stared skeptically up into the branches but saw no one, so he followed his fellow pirate into the jungle. _I wish all this had never happened. _

Up above in the high branches of the tree, Tootles and Ian sat in the dark cover of large green leaves. They watched Fred and the other pirate stumble off into the woods. When their footsteps faded into nothingness and the only sounds heard were the occasional bird chirp, they finally felt able to take a breath.

"Ok, their gone" Ian sighed

"Good thing too, Fred is a really vicious pirate!" Tootles exclaimed.

"What about that other guy?"

"Him? Oh, he's really new. I don't know his name. But he does look familiar"

"Well…..anyways you know Eric? Do you know where he is?"

"No, he set off a day or two ago looking for you. No one has seen him since" Tootles answered in a grave voice unlike him.

"Well, we have to go look for him. Can you ask Peter and the other boys too help?"

"That's the reason I'm here. I wanted to go find him and help him find you, but Peter wouldn't …so I left."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"He's not as great as I thought" Tootles gave a little gasp. "Never mind. Let's go get Eric!" They hopped down onto the ground. Ian picked up a large stick, he heard rustling. The two pirates ran at them. Ian fended them off with a stick. Whacking and hitting them over and over again as they struggled for weapons. Then the burly man named Fred pulled out a gun and shot into the air. Everyone froze.

"Don't you dare move!" Everyone remained still, even the other pirate. "I didn't mean you, John! Jeez, to be honest with you, some of us men regret forcing you into this business. But the Captain insisted."

"Yeah I regret it too." He mumbled as he dusted himself of. He stared at the setting sun. "We better stay here tonight. We can set up camp"

"Yeah, you go find some shelter while I tie up these two." Fred pulled some that was wrapped around his belt and began to bind the two boys back to back, with hands and feet bound. John headed off into the woods, he came back a few minutes later saying he had found a cave. Fred picked up the two prisoners with ease and followed John a few minutes into the jungle and there was the small cave he described. The prisoners were set down inside. Fred went to get firewood. Soon a roaring fire was keeping the cave warm. Eventually Fred dozed off, now he was snoring loudly. John sat in silence.

"So………were you really forced into piracy?" Ian asked in a whisper.

"Yes."

"Why?" an awed Tootles asked with wide eyes.

"I suppose it was a kind of revenge on Peter."

"How?"

"Well it was revenge on Peter because it was revenge on Wendy, and you all know how he cared for her."

"Wendy?" Tootles eyes became even wider "Our mother Wendy? She left years ago." Tootles was one of the few inhabitants of Neverland that had a sense of time.

"How would making you to be a pirate hurt Wendy?" Ian asked.

"I'm her brother."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter! (next one coming soon) **

**Please review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to all my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you!

* * *

**

"It was years ago after Wendy moved into her own room." John began his story as the sun set. The pink and orange light lit up his face. "Peter came and asked her to go to Neverland, but she knew she was too old for that. As much as she longed to go, she knew she couldn't get away with it. She had forgotten how to fly. Much to Peter's dismay she sent me instead. She told me to tell her everything when I got back. To please Wendy, Peter went along with the plan and showed me the way to Neverland. He treated me like a Lost Boy for about a week. But then in the middle of a pirate battle I was kidnapped. Peter flew off and forgot all about me. By the time someone reminded him, it was too late. Hook had me carefully locked up and watched. Shortly after Hook's ship was under attack and through the bars of my prison I saw a Lost Boy. I asked him to tell me what happened next. Apparently Peter flew back to our window to explain to Wendy what happened. She got mad at him and closed the window in his face. She never forgave him after that. After a while (after even the Lost Boys had forgotten me) Hook told me I could become a member of his crew, or die. I chose crew because I figured I could escape someway. But I am still never let alone. Wendy was heartbroken I never came back. And Peter was heartbroken that Wendy never forgave him." John ended his story with a sigh, now the sun had set and colorful Neverland stars lit up the dark night sky.

"Wow." Ian said.

"Wow….wow" said Tootles. A crow pierced the night. Tootles looked up hopefully and Fred awoke with a start. Peter flew into the cave, sword in hand. John drew his as Fred picked up the wiggling prisoners and carried them farther back into the cave. Peter tried to slash John but he quickly blocked it. They dueled as their shadows danced across the cave walls. Their skills were matched; neither of the swordsmen had touched each other yet.

"You're pretty good" Peter gasped as he blocked yet another blow.

"I should be," John almost got Peter on the shoulder "you taught me how."

* * *

Eric and Sondra weaved their ways through a series of hallways. Eric jumped at every shadow and gasped and every noise. Sondra seemed to control her anxiety better than Eric but it showed through her face. Sondra ushered Eric through a door into a huge library. It smelled of sweet moss and leaves. They crouched behind a bookcase. They crawled until Eric spotted a huge window. It had no glass, the cool night breeze tickled Eric's face. They walked up to it. Eric knew what came next.

"Ok now we go down" Sondra whispered. Eric groaned, he knew it; down below was at least 4 feet. Considering Eric was currently a few inches tall, that was a lot. He began scaling his way down as Sondra fluttered beside him, telling him where to put his feet and where to grab onto. Once they reached the bottom of the tree Eric looked up at the distance he had just climbed from, his head began to swim and he almost fell over. Sondra steadied him and he winced.

"What?"

"Just pains, I think I'm growing; like you said I would." Eric watched as his limbs grew and Sondra began to get smaller. Soon he was at his normal height and Sondra didn't do up past his ankle. She flew up to his ear.

"Something's up!" she whispered, she pointed to the cave up on the hill, a fire was blazing and shadows were dancing across the cave walls. Fighting shadows.

* * *

**How did I do? Did you like it? Any suggestions? Let me know by reviewing! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long! But here it is, chapter 14!

* * *

**

"What?" Peter stammered as he charged at John. John blocked him, threw Peter's sword aside and pinned him against the wall. Peter squirmed but he had him in a tight push and a sword to the throat.

"Don't you remember me?" Peter stared at the blue green eyes and black hair. Then he had a flash of a young boy flying through the air, laughing, smiling, Wendy was there too.

"John………Wendy's brother?" Peter asked

"That's me." John said coolly. Peter's eyes grew wide.

"We left you…….we left you with Hook! Wendy was so scared and sad………………oh no." Peter looked around skittishly

"What?"

"Well…………you wouldn't still be mad about that would you?" he eyed the sword at his throat nervously.

"Let's just say it's in the past. Now I'm going to go and save Ian and Tootles." He released Peter. "Will you help me?" John offered out Peter's sword.

"Sure!" Peter grabbed his sword and they began to run down farther into the cave. Peter crept behind John, sword brandished. They walked down through the long cave. Water dripped from glowing stalactites. Shadows from the fire still illuminated the way. Just as they were turning a corner, Peter hit John over the head with his sword. With a little "oh" John crumpled to the ground in an unconscious heap.

"I think I'll be doing the rescuing myself, thanks." Peter flew farther off down the cave, and once again, he left John behind.

* * *

Eric and Sondra raced up the hills to the cave. The shadows had moved back farther into the cave. Eric tripped and fell but scrambled up immediately. Now there were no more people shadows, just firelight. They reached the mouth of the cave, no one was there. It was meditatively silent.

"Where'd they go?" Sondra asked as she peered around.

"Let's go find out" Eric began walking towards the back of the cave.

* * *

The Lost Boys (actually, everyone but Tootles) stumbled through the forest in search of Peter. They weren't exactly sure where he had flown off to, but they knew it was somewhere near the waterfall they just passed. Or was it near the big old tree? The sandy beach? The pond where frogs chased you? They really didn't know. The Lost Boys were hopelessly lost. The Twins turned a corner and found a dead end, where there should have been the base of a mountain. So they turned and kept moving left, or was it right? They tried not to panic…..but of course that didn't work out. They began yelling at each other, blaming one another and throwing punches. A shrill scream echoed in the night. They looked around, no one over here had screamed, where did it come from? It sounded familiar, where had they heard it before? Suddenly it hit all of them "Tootles!" they yelled and raced off in the direction of the scream.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**This is my longest chapter so far! I'm so happy!

* * *

**

Peter flew to the back of the cave only to discover that it lead to yet another jungle, the big pirate had gotten away, taking Ian and Tootles with him. He listened and heard rustling and shouts; he headed in the direction of them. He rescued people, he was the hero, and he did it all. He kept flying and ran into the Lost Boys.

"Where were you?' the Twins screeched. Peter looked around at their panicked little faces, even though he felt bad for them, it felt good they needed him so much.

"I went off to rescue Tootles and…….beat the pirates." Peter was about to say Ian, but he didn't want to go back on his word.

"Oh, sounds like fun! Well….where are they?"

"I was going after them when you stopped me, come on!" Peter flew farther into the jungle. Peter's conscience nagged him as he perused the cracking twigs and footsteps leading to the beach.

………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Zoe stared at the vast ocean before her. Her little brother and his best friend were missing. It had been days and they had found no trace of Eric, except an old life preserver. And no one knew where Ian had sailed off to, after stealing the Magdajena. No one seemed to do anything useful. She knew she had to do something…..but what? Finally it came to her; she could do what Ian did! She could get a boat and go after them herself! She looked over the side of the coast guard boat; there was a small motorboat that she knew no one would miss. She crawled onto it and let the boat fall into the water. The boat landed with a _smack _that she hoped no one else had heard. When Zoe was sure she heard no one coming, she picked up oars and rowed away from the Coast Guard ship. When she felt far enough away she started the motor and headed off in the direction she thought was right. The sky was growing dark as pink clouds flew across the orange sky. Zoe grew tired and her vision blurred. Soon the soothing sound of the waves put her to sleep as the motorboat led her away.

When Zoe woke up she found herself on a sandy and sunny beach. She looked around at the perfect little island and wondered if Eric had ended up here too. She pulled her boat up onto the beach and into the forest, to keep it safe. Then she headed off down the beach on search of her little brother. The sun blazed down upon her, she regretted wearing a black tank top without sunscreen. Zoe scanned the beach, the jungle, she saw no signs of life, and everything seemed vaguely familiar. She continued walking along the coast when she saw a few men in the distance. For some reason unknown to her at the moment, she ran to the jungle and hid behind some trees. _Did they see me? Did they see me? _The question kept ringing in Zoe's head. _Of course they saw you_ she told herself_ you were the only one on that beach! _Soon the men were only a few feet away from her. She heard them muttering as she examined them from afar. One of them was burly and scruffy, tanned skin, tattoos on his arms. He had sandy hair and dark eyes. Another pirate was scrawny and beady. He had a round little face and light eyes, kind of grey but partly green too. He had brown hair and no tattoos. The third man was tall and lanky, with some muscle on him. He had dark hair and deep blue eyes. He had a smirk on his face that could only suggest true cruelty. She could tell they were pirates merely by their appearance. They peered around, looking for her. Zoe desperately wanted to find a better hiding spot but was afraid to move, and give herself away. Slowly, Zoe removed herself from behind the tree and tried to silently make her way farther into the jungle. She looked back onto the beach, the three men were gone! She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a gravely voice say "Hello there!" Zoe spun around to face the tall man. His smirk grew as he saw the look of horror cross Zoe's face. "Why so scared?" he grinned wider as he looked behind her. She spun around again to see the burly man. The scrawny man crashed through the bushes to join them. Zoe began to break into a run, she heard the men perusing her and she sped up. Panting and gasping she kept winding around trees and bushes, running further into the forest. Twigs and branches flicked at her legs as she raced on. She continued to hear crashes and snapping behind her, Zoe knew they were close behind. A muscular hand reached out and grabbed at Zoe's arm, she shrieked and dodged it, causing her to lose her balance and trip. She fell onto the base of a tree and soon she was once again surrounded by the three pirates. They all smiled their greedy, evil, ugly smiles. The tall man grabbed Zoe's arm and pulled her up roughly. Despite her efforts Zoe couldn't break the grip he had on her. She continued to fight him as the pirates all laughed at her. The tall pirate twisted her arms behind her back and held them tightly. "You're coming with us, the Captain will want to meet you" he whispered in her ear, making Zoe wince. Then he led her out of the jungle and towards a very large beached ship. On the side it said _The Jolly Roger_.

"The Jolly Roger?" she whispered as the man led her up a plank onto the ship. "But that's not real……..all this can't be real!"

"It's as real as me missy" the scrawny man grinned again as they pushed a struggling Zoe across the deck into the captain's room.

She looked around the dirty room; it was very much like you would expect a captain's room to be, except for the array of stuffed toys artistically arranged, everywhere. And all the clocks were smashed. Captain Hook made a grand entrance through a curtained door. He walked over and grinned at his three pirates.

"Good work boys" he purred as he sat down at his table. They all pushed Zoe closer to the table so Hook could talk to her. She shook off their hands with a glare. "So my dear" Hook asked as he arranged some ship figurines on a map of Neverland and surrounding waters. "Do you know anything about two young men that have been seen running around here?" Zoe's face lit up _maybe it was Eric and Ian!_ But then she didn't say anything. "I think you do know" Hook scowled. Zoe remained silent. "Are you going to make this difficult?" Silence, no emotion. Zoe winced as he began to pull something out of his coat, _a knife? A gun? What?_ To Zoe's surprise it was a glistening blue pearl on a chain. "Look at this" he said in a silky voice. Zoe looked away. The smaller man held her head in place with such pressure it surprised her. She stared at the pearl as it began to move in a circular pendulum like motion. The room spun with it and Zoe felt her self losing consciousness. Hook continued speaking in the silky voice. "Who are those two boys?"

"My brother and his friend" Zoe answered sleepily. A voice in her head screamed _NO! Don't tell him that! Don't tell him ANYTHING! _But she kept on talking. "Eric is my little brother, Ian is his friend. Eric fell over board a week or two ago, Ian went after him in the Magdajena."

"Good" Hook continued.

"And who are you?"

"Zoe"

"What's you age?"

"Sixteen"

"And Eric and Ian, what are their ages?"

"Their both fourteen….well Ian's been 14 longer."

"Aha, and you and your brother, do you get along?"

"Very well" her voice droned with almost no emotion.

"Would you say he cares about you a lot? Maybe even loves you?"

"Yes." Zoe was almost asleep now, glazed, almost closed eyes still followed the pearl. Hook smiled at his pirates with his sinister grin. He put the pearl away in his coat pocket. Zoe remained in an unconscious state. Hook walked over to her and prodded her with the smooth end of his Hook, her eyes snapped open and she looked at Hook in horror. _She obviously knows what she told me, _Hook thought as he continued to grin _not many remember what happens when they are hypnotized, well now she knows what trouble she got her brother and his friend into and I don't have to tell her. _Zoe glared at her captor; she couldn't believe all she revealed!

"Lock her up" Hook said crisply. The three men began attempting to drag the fighting Zoe to the mast where they tied up extra troublesome prisoners (so they could keep an eye on them). Finally they threw her over the burly man's shoulder and carried her off. Hook was in a good mood as he sat back down at his table. _It had been a very productive day.

* * *

_

**I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here it is…chapter 16!

* * *

**

Eric and Sondra walked farther back into the cave and heard a low moan. They looked around, there didn't appear to be anyone. But the dark lump in the corner quivered and moaned again. Sondra flew over. "It's a boy!" she twittered. "And a pirate!"

"What do we do?" Eric asked the fairy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Peter slashed Ian and Tootle's bonds and tied the pirate to a tree. He had defeated another pirate and rescued people. He glowed with pride. But where was Eric? No one knew. They all stood in silence, waiting for someone to suggest what to do next. The only sound was the trickling of a nearby stream. Fairy dust swirled in the wind as Tinkerbell flew over to Peter. She jingled excitedly. Peters face lit up again. "Hook has a new prisoner!" Peter grinned "Let's go rescue them! And maybe they'll know something about Eric!" Everyone nodded and cheered in agreement and they all ran off to the beach in search of _The Jolly Roger_. They saw it beached with the pirate flag flying in the breeze. They let out screeches and charged towards the ship, swords, daggers, bow and arrows all brandished. Pirates braced themselves for the attack, ready to fight. Zoe was in the middle of all this, still tied to the mast. Pirates and Lost Boys battled each other in fierce combat. Peter cut Zoe's bonds and helped her away from all the fighting. After making sure she was ok he smiled at her and flew off towards Hook, like he always did. Zoe was grateful she was rescued but planned to escape from her rescuer as well, who's to day he wasn't evil? She climbed down the side of the ship and began walking back towards the jungle. The Lost Boy's were satisfied with their victory and left _The Jolly Roger_. Peter caught up with Zoe and began following her.

"What do you want?" Zoe asked as she kept treading through the jungle. Peter remained silent. "You know I know you're there, right?" She turned and Peter did his best to look innocent. He smiled.

"I knew" he said

"Ok….bye" Zoe kept moving, Peter flew to face her.

"What's your name?"

"Zoe."

"That's pretty." Zoe looked at him in astonishment, _what was he doing?_

"Uh….thanks"

"What are you doing in Neverland?"

"Looking for my brother and his friend"

"Oh, what are their names?"

"Why is it any of your business?" She said coolly

"Because we're looking for a boy too" Peter was trying his best to be nice.

"Really? What's his name?"

"Why should I tell you if you won't even tell me your brother's name?"

"Ok then," She stalked off into the woods. Peter blushed, _why was she acting so weird? Why was HE acting weird?_

"Peter….what's the matter?" Tootles asked the red faced Peter.

"I think he likes her!" Ian grinned as he walked over.

"WHAT?" Tootles screeched.

"What do you mean?" Peter eyes shifted nervously as Ian smiled at him, and Tootles looked on in horror.

"I think you have a crush on Zoe!"

"I do not" Peter turned away from the group, _do I?_

"Either way, I better go tell her **I'm** ok" Ian ran off towards Zoe. Peter sat down on a fallen log and thought. _Do I like Zoe? And why didn't she like me too? Wendy liked me… shouldn't other girls like me too?_

Tootles shook his head and looked away from the confused Peter. _Liking girls? _He thought _Eww.

* * *

_

**_Sorry for the shortness..._**

**Please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, I make various references to different shows and movies and things to I wanted to point them out now and say I don't own them!  
Lost (owned by ABC…NOT ME!)**

**The Wizard of Oz (belongs to L. Frank Baum….again NOT ME!)**

**I also used a name from the musical Wicked (again, again….does not belong to me!)

* * *

**

Eric and Sondra stared at the young man lying on the floor of the cave, _what were they going to do? _Eric crouched down and took the pistol from the pirate's belt and stuffed it into his own. Then he picked up the sword and held it firmly in his hand. "He might be dangerous!" he said as Sondra flew over and blew air in the pirate's face. He stirred and sat up slowly. A look of panic crossed his face as he saw the strangers. He felt around him for his weapons and panicked even more when they were no where to be found. Then he stared more carefully at Eric and discovered who stole them. The young man stood up slowly with a slight wobble in his stance. Sondra began talking to the pirate quickly.

"Who are you? Are you a pirate? How'd you get here? Why were you unconscious? Are you one of Hook's pirates? What's your name?"

"What?" the pirate asked "Sorry, I don't understand fairy talk."

"Oh, well I always understood her!" Eric said, only just realizing not everyone on the island could communicate with the fairies.

"All I hear is music"

"Well, she was asking you all sorts of questions, but I can't remember all of them so just tell me about yourself." Sondra trilled about how she would tell him if he missed any of her questions. "Yes, of course" he said and turned back to the pirate.

"Well, my name is Charlie. I'm a pirate on the _Le magicien de l'once" he_ said uncertainly as Sondra twittered:

"That's French for "The Wizard of Oz!" Eric tried to suppress a grin at this guy's feeble attempt to fool them.

"And we normally sail the seas of _La Tazza Del Tè_"

"That's Italian for "The Tea Cup"!" Sondra laughed, "He's a fake!"

"But we decided to beach on this island." Eric grinned as the man's face fell. He looked at the ground as he said "And you didn't believe a word I just said…."

"Your very good a pretending though" Eric said as Sondra laughed at the names he had chosen. "Let's hear the _real_ truth."

"Fine….my name is Boq, I am a pirate on the……….ok I give up!" he sat down in exasperation. "My real name is Oliver and I'm a pirate on the ship _Verloren_……"

"That's Dutch for "Lost"!" Sondra found it amusing how much the pirate was avoiding his identity.

Eric was growing impatient with the pirate's way of going around in circles. Finally he brandished the sword and glared at the pirate.

"Fine! My name is John; I'm a pirate on _The Jolly Roger_!"

"Now that, I can believe!" Eric said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ian and Zoe experienced a happy reunion, but their joy could only last so long, the heavy memory of a missing a friend or brother weighed on their shoulders. They decided to set out with Peter and the Lost Boys in search of Eric.

* * *

**I actually don't know any of the languages I used (but I will be learning French next year!) but anyways…I use a translator site thingy. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone! Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about this story, or you! I was on vacation, without a computer, hence the lack of an update for a very long time. Sorry, but here's chapter 18!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hook paced in his room. Why had everything gone so wrong? What did he do that was not absolute perfection? The children had all escaped, that was it. Next time he got a child in his grasp he would not let them go until his demands were met. He would even leave Neverland if that was what it took to make sure Peter didn't rescue his precious friends. But who to recapture? He had gotten all the Lost Boys and that fairy at least ten times; he had captured Ian for a while (that boy was trouble), Eric, during when he had Ian and he had kidnapped Zoe, for a short time. But who to chose? Who? He decided to consult Mr. Swashbuckler, he'd know what to do.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Eric and Sondra bound and gagged the pirate boy; they decided having him could be good leverage against Hook. They marched him down the hill and paced the jungle for a while, where to go from here?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The Lost Boys, Peter, Ian and Zoe all worked their way through the jungle. To Peter's dismay Zoe had not looked at him all day, and even worse than that she was leading the way! And she was doing a great job. Suddenly they heard a rustling from not too far away. Peter brandished his sword and began to move towards the sound. A ball of silvery glitter came flying from the trees and began circling Peter. He swatted, but the thing was persistent. Musical notes trilled and soon it stopped. Peter realized it was a fairy and grabbed it. She let out a squeak as Peter examined her.

"Sondra?" a small voice sounded from the bushes. More music trilled from the small fairy. A figure emerged from the shadows, dragging another. It was Eric! He had a captured pirate with him! Eric handed the pirate to Slightly, and ran to embrace his sister and his friend. Tears were shed and stories were exchanged. After the reunion, they all began to make their way towards the Lost Boy's Tree. There they all settled and drifted off into dreamland. Everyone slept peacefully; it was the first time in a long time. But the peaceful calm was interrupted by a grunt from Peter. He couldn't sleep; he gazed enviously through the dark at his friends, how come they could fall asleep? He had a nagging feeling in the back of his head, there was something wrong. He couldn't tell what, but something was not the way it should be. He looked around, even John was sleeping undisturbed. Perhaps it was something he forgot, that was nagging at the back of his mind? He sat up and stared around the room again. He watched Tootles swing about in his sagging hammock, Slightly snuggled up in his favorite bearskin, Nibs curled up in the large knothole; the Twins sprawled out in a pile of skins. Eric, Ian and Zoe were all side by side, rolled up in some fur, while John was lying a few feet away in a dark corner, covered in an old bearskin. Obviously, nothing was wrong. So with a bit more convincing, Peter was able coax himself into falling asleep again. He was so exhausted from the day's events; he didn't even hear the footsteps of a pirate enter the dwelling.

……………………………………………..………………………………………………..

**Please review!**


	19. Author's Note

**Hello there! I feel so bad for not posting a chapter in such a long time. But I haven't forgotten about this story or the people who read it. It's just that school is starting and I'm getting busy, with a lot of writers block mixed in. If anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter please send them my way either with a PM or in a review.**

**Thanks guys**

**-jen**


	20. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to give you guys something. **

……………….………………………………………………………………………………………

When Peter awoke that morning he flew about poking everyone to wake them up too. The grumbled, but sat up. Morning light shone through cracks in the tree, sending stripes across everyone's tired faces. But Zoe suddenly stood up.

"Where's Eric?"

"Maybe he went outside early….?" Ian knew it wasn't like Eric to wake up early, but it could happen. The Lost Bots shook John awake and pulled him to his feet. He was no longer tied up; they knew he was not going to run, since he was so outnumbered. The all filed out of the tree house in search of Eric. The twins took off in one direction with John; Nibs, Curly and Ian went another; while Peter, Zoe and Tootles went off towards the beach. A few minutes into the jungle, Peter heard a shout from not too far away. Suddenly Ian came crashing through some palms.

"Over here everyone! It's Hook!"

"Is it ever anyone else?" Zoe asked. The boys (and Zoe) all gathered just outside the mermaid lagoon. Once they were all there, the slowly made their way towards the nearby clearing, almost at the beach. There Hook stood with the majority of his crew, and Eric. Two of Hook's most burly men stood, each holding one of Eric's arms. He struggled greatly, but couldn't get away. Hook stood before them gleaming with pride.

"I have your friend Peter, surrender, now!" Hook wilted as he uttered the cliché words, but at least they got the message across.

"But Hook," Peter smiled "We have one of your men too." Peter stepped aside and the Twins led John forward.

"So?" Hook asked. Peter was thrown by Hook's remark. _What?_ Peter thought _usually this leverage thing works…_

"Well…if you don't give back Eric, we'll kill him!" Peter brandished his knife and pressed it against John's throat. Peter didn't want to kill John, maybe it would work…_I hope it works._

"Kill him then." Hook said.

"What?" Nibs blurted out.

"Go ahead Peter. Kill him" Hook smiled a half smile. Peter looked at John, his eyes were fearful and a little wet. Peter looked away from John and raised his knife. Hook stared at him blue piecing blue eyes, he glared back.

Peter threw down his knife and turned away. He just couldn't kill John. This was odd to him, because he had never had a problem killing pirates before. It felt like if he did, he would be betraying Wendy. Turning towards John's thankful eyes made Peter smile, but he had a bigger problem at hand.. Peter tried to ignore the Pirates jeering, he needed to think! _What am I going to do now? _

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Please review! Ideas for the next chapter are greatly appreciated! **


	21. Author's Note II

Okay. So…it's been a year since I've updated. And I feel really bad, but I still am having trouble wrapping all this up….so if people are still interested in reading this, let me know. Because if people are interested, I will attempt to keep going. Suggestions are welcome!!! (VERY welcome)

Thanks!

-Jen


End file.
